


Pokemon Urban part 1: Ash Gets The Ball

by Mobruh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bromance to Romance, Comedy, Crack, Drugs, Funny, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humor, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobruh/pseuds/Mobruh
Summary: In the city Ash and his pokemon rule the streets, but can he keep the homies safe? Especially with rival gang Team Rocket always around the corner.Join us in part one of this drug fuelled trip, where Ash's life is about to change forever - and all from one ball.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Pokemon Urban part 1: Ash Gets The Ball

"Oi Ash u fucking pick its gone 12 ur gon miss ur shitty meeting with that noncy ass old dude" Ash's mum called from downstairs "Ain't he gonna give u his fucking balls or some shit??"  
"AWH FUCK" Ash proclaimed, his head still in a haze of sleep and cocaine "I'm coming down now u bitch, I ain't forgotten Jack shit"  
Ash ran downstairs and out the door, not forgotting to grab his coke baggie on the way out.

The professor was waiting for Ash with a ball in his hand, and a pokeball in the other, "ASH U FUCKING CUNT I TOLD U NOT TO BE LATE. NOW U DUMBASS GETS THE ONLY BALL LEFT" he rolled the ball in the palm of his hand, he still missed his missing testicle.  
"U fucking nonce ill fuck ur mum u daft cunt just gimme my fuckin pokemon" Ash grabbed the ball from the professor and walked off, giving him the finger - his finger smelt funny the whole rest of the day.

"Alright then let's see what little shits in ere then" Ash spits as he lobs the ball on the floor. A yellow mouse like creature comes out "aight then u yellow shit, what u wan do?"  
"Pika Pika pass the splint" pikachu demanded  
"aye nice, i rate that. I think we'll be right sound, u fancy a nandos after? I eard they're butterfly chicken burgers well peng innit"  
Pikachu didn't reply, he was too busy blazing.

After the nandos pikachu and Ash are back at his mums house.  
"Oi pikachu I basicly own u now roight? That means I can get u to do anything I want"  
Pikachu doesn't reply  
"Do u know how long its been for me since my last bird? Its gotta be at least a couple weeks, ows that fair for a guy like me? Lucky for me tho, you've come around"  
Pikachu looks up, unimpressed.  
"Oi nah don't worry we keep the socks on yeah? Then it ain't gay u know? You gotta look out for your homies u get me?"  
After 10 seconds of passion ends, Ash looks down. His socks have a hole in.  
"OH FUCK"

The end. *Join us next time where Ash and Pikachu begin their adventure in gang warfare* 


End file.
